Formaldehyde is a chemical used extensively as a reagent, preservative, embalming agent, antiseptic and deodorant, and, industrially, in large quantities in the synthesis of many substances such as plastics. A process that would convert a readily available syngas chemical such as dimethyl ether to a more valuable substance like formaldehyde would be of commercial interest. A known commercial catalyst for converting dimethyl ether to formaldehyde is tungstic acid (Tadenuma et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,771, issued Apr. 11, 1972). The use of a Mo-Bi-P-Si catalyst is disclosed in Mitsushima, "Synthesis of Formaldehyde by Catalyst Oxidation of Dimethyl Ether", Kogyo Kagaku Zasshi, Vol. 71, No. 3, (1968), pp. 378-382. The use of phosphorus in catalysts for the conversion of dimethyl ether to formaldehyde presents problems of leachability of the phosphorus by water in the system.